1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows. More specifically, the present invention is an arched pillow assembly that allows a user to comfortably sleep with an arm underneath his or her head without disrupting the circulation of blood through the arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pillows provide a cushioned support in which the degree of cushioning and comfort varies depending on what material is used to make the pillow. People typically use pillows to support their heads in a comfortable position, especially during slumber. This can be problematic when the user places an arm beneath the pillow with his or her head directly above the arm. In such a resting position, the circulation of blood in the arm is hindered, as the weight of the resting head alone or in conjunction with a pillow occludes the flow of blood. Disrupting the circulation of blood in the arm may result in numbness or other problems that can materially affect the quality of sleep and health of the user.
Although various pillows on the market are designed to address the aforementioned loss of circulation in the arm during sleep or other activities, such pillows are often shaped oddly, aesthetically unpleasing, and incompatible with existing pillows and bedroom decor. Thus, a pillow assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.